Non-volatile memory systems, such as flash memory, have been widely adopted for use in consumer products. Flash memory may be found in different forms, for example in the form of a portable memory card that can be carried between host devices or as a solid state disk (SSD) embedded in a host device. Two general memory cell architectures found in flash memory include NOR and NAND. In a typical NOR architecture, memory cells are connected between adjacent bit line source and drain diffusions that extend in a column direction with control gates connected to word lines extending along rows of cells. A memory cell includes at least one storage element positioned over at least a portion of the cell channel region between the source and drain. A programmed level of charge on the storage elements thus controls an operating characteristic of the cells, which can then be read by applying appropriate voltages to the addressed memory cells.
A typical NAND architecture utilizes strings of more than two series-connected memory cells, such as 16 or 32, connected along with one or more select transistors between individual bit lines and a reference potential to form columns of cells. Word lines extend across cells within many of these columns. An individual cell within a column is read and verified during programming by causing the remaining cells in the string to be turned on so that the current flowing through a string is dependent upon the level of charge stored in the addressed cell.
Flash memory generally provides highest performance when the number of data bits per cell is lowest, such as binary flash, also known as single level cell (SLC) flash, that stores 1 bit per cell. Flash memory that is configured to store more than one bit per cell, known as multi-level cell (MLC) flash, can store 2 or more bits of information per cell. While SLC flash memory is generally known for having better read and write performance (e.g., speed and endurance) than MLC flash, MLC flash provides more storage capacity and is generally less expensive to produce. The endurance and performance of MLC flash tends to decrease as the number of bits per cell of a given MLC configuration increases. There are continuing challenges in obtaining a desired balance of performance, capacity and cost in the design of flash memory devices using these types of flash memory cells.